


Bad Royal

by Fireskeep



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasizing, Futanari, Masturbation, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Public Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireskeep/pseuds/Fireskeep
Summary: Noelle is terrible at being real with herself, especially when it comes to her crush Asta.Though one day she might gather the courage to confess to him, at least she still has her fantasies right? Or maybe those got out of hand as well...?Futanari warning right here - Don't like, don't read
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Nebra Silva/Noelle Silva, Vanessa Enoteca & Noelle Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter one: Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I don't own Black Clover, the original story is created by Yuki Tabata!

* _Plap plap plap*_

"H-hahh... "

* _Plap plap plap*_

 _"_ A-ahh...!"

If you didn't catch the hint yet, Noelle was currently getting off to fantasies of Asta and herself in her room, White panties down just at her knees and thighs snuggled together as she pumped her solid 8" inch. It was rock hard under the saliva coat she put on and the slipping sounds it gave off made up half the noise in her room, the other half being Noelle's moans of course.

"N-Ngh! A-Asta...faster!" She moaned, imagining herself getting fucked from behind by said boy. They were behind the base and she was pinned against the wall, Asta held her hips and leaned into her ear and said the dirtiest of words she could imagine him saying.

She sped up her pumps, her senses were at an all time high. Due to this, she heard very clearly what kinds of lewd sounds she was making, the sound of her hand gliding along her slippery shaft and the sound of her hand finally hitting her tightened and full balls. Noelle loved these sounds and the pleasure she got after each stroke was so intense that she couldn't help but have her eyes roll back a bit, her mouth making a small o. 

"Ooh...! Asta...I-I'm gonna...!"

Her hips jerked upwards and her cock stood straight. With a loud moan, she shot out an amazing fountain of spunk, it covered her clothes and got on most of her bed as well. With a sigh, she relaxed her body and sunk into her cum covered sheets, though she noticed that she was still rock hard. 

"I came so much already...why am I still like this?" The royal groaned

She then felt hungry and decided to clean her mess up before she left. During the walk towards the main room, she thought about how she wasn't going to be able to hide the obvious lump in the purple part of her dress from her friends.

Making an attempt to hid it a little more, she folded her arms in front of her dress and walked out, not expecting the empty room she got, save for Vanessa who was passed out on the couch like usual. 

_'Huh? Where is everyone? Oh! Today is an off day, I forgot!'_ She sighed in relief _'They're probably all around the kingdom at the moment'_

Then she looked over at Vanessa, the witch dressed in nothing but her bra and panties as usual. Though, this choice of attire had a interesting effect on Noelle. Usually she was able to ignore it, her member throbbed a little at the site still but she was usually able to control it. 

Maybe it was because she was already incredibly hard but, it seemed as if she was running purely on autopilot as she walked over to Vanessa, throbbing veiny meat already in hand and she just stared at her sleeping form. Slowly, she started pumping her cock. Her hips twitched as her mind went crazy at the thought of doing this.

_'Why...why am I masturbating to Vanessa right now?! Isn't this wrong? Why do I not care then...? She could wake up at any moment and our friendship would be over right then and there! But on the other hand...she might not wake up, then maybe...I...No! I can't do that! That would be...rape! But...look at her. If I just take my hand and...pull at her bra...'_

The horny royal found herself pulling at the oblivious girls bra, gasping silently at the sight of her nipple poking out. Her cock throbbed excitedly now, and Noelle decided to pull at the rest to get a full view, she loved every second of it.

_'Okay fine! I'll just...look at her body...! I won't harm her in anyway like that!'_

She bit her lip at the sight of her amazing tits. Wanting to get a little more dwring, she released her own breasts and went back to pumping her cock crazily.

"A-Auh...Oh wow...you have such an amazing body miss Vanessa..." She moaned "I h-hope someone doesn't catch us...how would I explain this..." She whispered

Noelle squeezed at one of the fleshy mounds, Vanessa letting out a small sigh right after. Noelle snatched her hand back in surprise. Once she deduced that she was definitely still sleep, she squeezed at it again, rubbing at the nipple after.

"Mm...I'm sorry miss Vanessa, I guess i'm just extra backed up today..." She whispered again

Noelle then spat in her hand, wanting to hear the slipping sounds once again. She then got even more daring and went to the foot of the couch, pulled at Vanessa's panties and spread her legs. She almost came at the sight of her perfect bald pussy. Noelle's unoccupied hand were all over Vanessa's slit, which brought out another sigh from the sleeping girl. 

_'Miss Vanessa...! Your pussy looks so amazing, if only I could actually do the deed...it probably feels all wet and warm inside!'_

"I-I guess this is close enough..." She said, leaning forward and rubbing the tip of her cock at her entrance. Noelle was in heaven, she lifted her legs up and forced Vanessa to give her a thigh job. Soon, she started imagining someone walking in on them and tried her best to hold her cum down. 

_Noelle?_ _Asta called W-What are you doing to Miss Vanessa?! And what's with that look on your face?! Noelle looked at him with a lustful gaze, though there was a small crazed look to it as well. Oh, hi Asta!~ I was just having a little bit of fun with Vanessa here~ she pumped her cock rapidly How about you come over here and join me! Here, i'll let you have my hole instead~ She spread both her ass cheeks and smiled, her asshole giving off a wink. A-Are you sure? What if she- Just shut up and get over here you idiot! Asta yelped and quickly stepped over to her, unbuckling his pants and rubbing up to her alluring hole Here I g-_

Her fantasy was interrupted as Vanessa started stretching. Noelle's blood ran cold and she froze up like a statue.

 _'No...It wasn 't...she wasn't supposed to wake up! This is the end of my time as a Black Bull...she'll tell everyone and...'_ While she was having this inner dialog, here cock was throbbing wildly and was leaking pre-cum like crazy. It dripped onto Vanessa's stomach and Noelle slightly gasped at her rising orgasm.

_'At least the finish will feel good...I may not be able to see her reaction when i'm done but, I can still masturbate to the memory of this from now on...'_

But soon, Vanessa calmed down with a sigh. Noelle had never felt the amount of relief she had at that moment. Her whole body relaxed before she started thrusting into her thighs again, this time determined to cum. 

"Ahh...huahh...I...I'm almost there miss Vanessa...! Please...let me cover your body with my dirty smelly sticky cum!~"

And just like that, she jizzed all over the sleeping witch. Giant ropes of cum stuck to Vanessa's stomach like glue, some of it even falling onto her face. Noelle loved this sight, planning on keeping this image ingrained in her mind for the rest of her days.

"Hahh...hahh...wow...I feel...so dirty..." She said "I'm a terrible person..."

The Silva eventually found a rag to clean the cum off with. She then fixed her clothes and put her in the position she was in before this whole thing started.

After a couple of minutes, Vanessa woke up to Noelle sitting at a table eating. She groaned and held her head, a hangover from all the alcohol she drunk.

"Unghh...Where...is everyone? And did you need something from me Noelle? I could've sworn you tried waking me up earlier... " She moaned

Noelle ate the rest of whatever was in her bowl before answering her

"It's an off day so everyone might be out and about around the kingdom. And no, I didn't need anything from you at all... " She said

"Hm...alright." She then sniffed her own body " Jeez, I need to take a shower... "

Noelle smirked slightly, her member stiffening already.

_'Hey, I wonder what else I could get up to with this thing. Maybe I should try something even more daring than this!'_


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in the capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I don't own Black Clover, the original story is by Yuki Tabata!

Noelle was currently in the capital with Finral, they had both gone out to get some supplies for the base. Though, Finral was only there so he could get Noelle back to base quicker.

The Silva ignored his usual antics of running up and flirting with any girl he saw, but it soon started to annoy her a little. For the tenth time that day, he had chatted up another girl, she stared at him from the corner of her eye and pitied the poor soul he had chosen this time.

But all of this immediately went to the back of her mind once she got a good look of the woman. She definitely had a nice face in the Silvas opinion, Long black hair, pale skinned, purple eyes, and it seemed like she talked to Finral with familiarity. _'Eh, she's probably just nice'_ she thought

Noelle also thought that the woman had a nice body as well. Her breasts, stomach, hips. Noelle could feel her member start to rise from these thoughts.

 _'Ooh, why did it have to get hard now?! I have no way to hide it! This is sooo humiliating!'_ She thought

Giving Finral one last look, she sped to the nearest alley she saw and lifted the purple part of her dress. Her swollen cock was stuffed into her panties, and Noelle swore she could hear her heart beating like crazy. Ever since that time with Vanessa, Noelle had started having more...depraved fantasies, one of them being masturbation in public.

 _'Maybe...I can just touch it a little? It's not like anyone would see...'_ She thought

The Silva pulled at her panties a little more before her hard meat swung out, she sighed at the sensation and tentatively touched on it a little.

"A-ahh...huah... j-jeez...I might be even more aroused than from before..." She moaned

She wrapped her hand around the throbbing shaft and started pumping, her breathing quickened slightly and her face was extremely hot. She closed her eyes and mentally undressed the woman from before.

 _'Her soft and squishy boobs would fit perfectly around my cock~ How would her pussy feel? I bet it would be all wet and warm inside, it'll make me cum instantly!~ And that mouth...she could clean my cum up with that-'_ Noelle was interrupted as she was about to cum.

"N-Ngh! H-huaghh...c-cum!" Her hips jerked and she shut her eyes as she jizzed all over the side of the wall. She sprayed a good amount before looking around to make sure nobody noticed.

_'Okay, good...nobody saw. It would be terrible if they did, I would be disgraced if I was caught! I need to hurry and get out of here...'_

She was about to head back to Finral before she had a realization, she wanted to do it again, and badly. Thinking up another scheme, she left Finral and went to a familiar location named 'Nean'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the chapter everyone! I think I had more fun writing this one than I did the last one!
> 
> Once again, if you enjoyed then stick around for more! Maybe even leave some kudos for me?
> 
> Until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Waitress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I don't own Black Clover, the original story is by Yuki Tabata!

Once again, Noelle found herself in this same maid outfit, in this same bar. Though, the only difference was that she wasn't tailing Asta this time.

"Huh. That's a funny thought." 

"What was that?" Her boss said

"N-Nothing! I was just remembering something funny is all!" She sheepishly replied

Her boss sent a weird look her way before going to the back. Noelle sighed and watched as the place slowly started to fill up with customers. She took out her pen and pad and walked around the restaurant taking orders, her fellow waitresses doing the same.

She did this for an hour before things started getting wild as the alcohol in people's system's started taking effect. She was called over by a group of people, and she quickly walked over.

"Hey, get me an' the boys sum refills of what ya' gave us earlier! And make it quick, I don't have all night!" The man slurred

Noelle gave him an annoyed look before smiling, having an idea. "Sure thing sir! I'll have it prepared for you right away." She then took their mugs before turning around and walking toward the beverage dispenser, smirking evilly.

 _'You're going to learn what happens when you talk to a royal like ME that way! I hope you and your friends enjoy the cream topping I put in for your drinks!~'_

She filled the mugs up with the alcohol before crouching behind a pillar and pulling her dress up. She swiftly pulled down her panties and her throbbing cock sprung to life, she started pumping like crazy right after.

"Ungh...this'll teach you to talk to me like that...! I can't wait to see your reaction to my tasty spunk~" She moaned

Noelle looked around quickly before going back to fapping, she felt her face heat up and bit back a loud moan

"A-ah...! I-I'm gonna...!" She didn't finish her sentence as she jizzed all inside the mugs, some of it landing on the edge. She hoped that they would think it's fizz before picking up the drinks and giving it to them.

"About damn time! What happened to makin' it quick?!" He slurred again

"Sorry sir, we had to refill the dispenser. Please, enjoy your drinks." She bowed before walking off. She looked back for a second and grinned as they voiced their confusion, talking about how it felt more thick, or that it tasted slightly different.

The Silva was still recovering as she took another order. Her face was flushed and her legs felt weak, it was hard to keep her balance. Though one thing was certain, underneath that outfit she was still as hard as ever, and if you looked hard enough you could see the bulge in her lower area.

This time it was a couple, they had ordered a steak and some other sides. Noelle bowed before going to the back and informing the cooks of the order. Once it was done, she looked at the couple and blushed.

 _'I have got to be the worst person in this kingdom...but I can't help it, it feels to good~'_ She thought as she hid behind another pillar and got to stroking again.

*Fap fap fap*

"H-Hahh..."

*Fap fap fap*

"Unghh...!"

She tried her best to stifle her moans as to not draw any attention to herself, but some still managed to escape her. Her hips shook and jerked and her cock twitched as she pumped it lightning fast, peeking over at the couple from time to time.

 _'I'm sorry to ruin your food like this...i'm a terrible futanari and I need to be stopped!~'_ She thought as she looked over at another waitress on the other side of the restaurant

"H-How about you come over here and stop me? Report me to the boss about all the depraved things i'm doing to his customers~" She whispered

She then felt the familiar feeling of being on the edge of a climax. The royal aimed at the steak and sprayed her spunk all over the meat, long ropes wrapped around it and mixed with the sauces right after.

 _'I hope you two like my special sauce, it's a Noelle original~'_ She grinned as she walked over to the table. The couple thanked her before she went and took another order.

She continued this cycle for another couple of hours, taking orders, hiding somewhere and jizzing all over the food and drink. Though, she was almost caught by one of the other waitresses at one point.

It was near closing time, and Noelle sat in the far back, pumping herself. She closed her eyes and imagined a certain red haired girl blowing her from underneath the table.

_Ahh..! R-Rebecca...go faster! I'm so close!_ _The Silva held her hand on top of the girl's head and tugged and pushed her on her cock. Rebecca complied and sped up her bobbing, the sounds of her sucking gradually getting louder along with Noelle's moans. H-Hahh...! I-I'm gonna cum! I'll paint your throat white with my cum!-_

"Noelle?" The Silva's eyes snapped open as her hand came to a full stop. Looking up, she saw one of the other waitresses staring down at her with concern.

"Are you okay? Your face is totally red, and you're breathing heavily back here also!" She said

Noelle's flushed face showed nothing but shock at that moment. She waited a few seconds before speaking, her voice wavering.

"U-uhm...yeah! I-I'm fine! I was just taking my break back here is all!" 

The woman wouldn't let up however, she kept asking Noelle questions about her health, which annoyed the Silva to no end, though soon, she got an idea.

She slowly started pumping herself again, her breathing hitching as she tried to hold the conversation with the other girl. She was throbbing uncontrollably and was leaking precum like crazy. She held her legs together and slowly sped up, hoping the talkative waitress wouldn't notice.

"So, did any customers give you any trouble tonight? It can get really frustrating once people get some a booze inside of them" She sighed

"Ah...no! Tonight was great for me really! There may have been some...unsavory people here, but overall I was fine!" 

_'If only she knew what I got up to this shift, or what i'm doing right now even. Would she freak out if I showed her? Oohh, i'm gonna cum just thinking about it!'_

She ignored the woman's ramblings and fapped even faster, the slipping sounds and the dripping precum made it even more enjoyable for Noelle. She didn't want to let the other waitress go away from her unscathed, so she thought fast and eventually came up with an idea.

"H-Hey...what's that over there?" She pointed in no particular direction, just wanting to get the woman to turn around, It miraculously worked too.

Noelle wasted no time. She turned towards her direction and spread her legs, pumping her cock desperately now. Her teeth was gritted and her head leaned back, hips floating off the chair and her eyes rolled back. Long ropes of cum hugged the womans rear and Noelle was euphoric at the sight, it looked incredibly hot in her eyes.

The woman turned around soon after and Noelle scrambled to hide her softening cock, her face was beet red and covered in sweat as she caught her breath. 

"Huh? What are you talking about, I don't see anything" She asked, confused

"H-Huh...oh! Nevermind, I guess it was my imagination...!" The Silva smiled sheepishly, fully satisfied from tonight's events.

_'Well anyways, now that my shift is over and I shot out all of the stuff i_ _nside of me, I guess I can head back now.'_

Noelle changed into her regular clothes before exiting the restaurant. Her legs were jelly and she wobbled all the way back to the base with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out Yesterday, but I was a little busy so I couldn't find the time to get to writing it. At least it's here now right?
> 
> If you enjoyed then like always, stick around for more! I certainly enjoy writing these!
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...you just read that. Expect a lot more of that from me as well, it's just to fun to write! XD
> 
> If you enjoyed, thanks! I hope you'll be back for more!
> 
> If not then...oh well, I can't force you to like something. You're entitled to your own opinions!
> 
> Until next time, see ya!


End file.
